It Takes Two
by CaughtUpInYourHeart
Summary: Hermione has just lost someone close. She has to ignore the pain to help sace her enemy, and soon they become slight friends. Will they become more? What will happen between Drac and everyone else? HermioneXDraco Summary every chapter MFurther Chaps
1. Prologue

**Warning: There might be language in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, yo uall know that... the plot of this story is mine, but the charries, and anything pertainingdirectly to the books are not. The End.**

**A/N: This is my first non one-shot... bare with me her, and welcome to the prologue of It Takes Two! 3Dali**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life, Hermione Jane Granger was speechless. She just sat where she was, and stared into space. Within minutes, her eyes glossed over, and she finally collapsed, into a shaking ball of Hermione. He caught her. He struggled against tears himself. He had to be strong for her. He closed his eyes and held her. He knelt there on the floor and just held her. And then Harry James Potter broke down, with an already broken girl, and cried with his best friend.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, come down here!" Hermione Granger lazily rolled out of bed. She didn't want to join them. She didn't want to go downstairs. She hated the way everyone looked at her. She hated the way she felt. She hated eating, sleeping, and smiling. She hated everything.

She came downstairs and into the kitchen, which was empty aside from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron Weasley, and one Harry Potter. She sat down somberly, and looked at the top of the table, while Harry spoke.

"Hermione, we know you are not feeling up to anything just yet, and that's okay, but this war is still going on, and we can't keep staying with you to make sure you are alright. We still have to fight. And we can't do it without you." She felt she was being stupid. Here she was, mourning over a loss, when the whole wizarding world would be destroyed if she didn't get over herself, and help.

She realized this and stood so suddenly, she earned a shocked look from everyone at the table. "What's our next plan of action?" Her voice was hoarse, and cracked, and sounded dead. Like she was void of emotion. Perhaps she was.

"Well, that's why we need you, Hermione. We need to rescue Malfoy first, as much as none of us really want to." Hermione nodded, and her mind went right to work on a plan to save Harry's former enemy. She left the room, and ascended the stairs once more. She entered Charlie's old room, which was now hers, and walked to her bedside table. She touched a still picture of her parents, and a few final tears of closure fell from her eyes.

"This is for you." She sat down at the table, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a Quill. She dipped her quill into the ink bottle she had left out when she had first come here, and began sketching out a plan.

* * *

Several hours, and many crumpled parchments later, Hermione Granger jumped up from her desk, pulling the just finished sketch and running down the stairs. She burst into the kitchen, interrupting what seemed to be a conversation about her, and slammed the parchment on the table.

"I want to know what you were talking about, but first, here it is. The plan to rescue one Draco Malfoy." She didn't smile with triumph like she normally would have, and she didn't jump into an excited explanation that they would have to strain to follow. No. Instead, she waited for them to ask, which Harry did.

"This is a drawing to the inside of Malfoy manor. I remember it from the last time we were there. A few measurements and minor details might be a little off, but for the most part, it's there." She actually paused to make sure she had them, something she rarely did, and then continued. "Alright. Little do many know, there are a few ways leading to a labyrinth under the manor. I don't know what this labyrinth looks like, I only know it is there. There will have to be a lot of us, as we will have to split up. We will have to stay in communication with each other at all times, and search him out. Once we find him, we are going to have to take him out of there, as quickly as possible." Again she paused, but no questions rang in her ears, so she continued once again. "Most likely, we won't be able to apparate in or out. I'm quite sure Lucius has made that precaution, and I am sure he also has plenty of guards around. Probably not Death Eaters, at least not many. However, do not underestimate any of them." With that, she finished, and stood straight up -she had been hunched over the map showing things, and illustrating everything with her hands- and waited for a response from someone.

She got it soon, as Harry jumped up. "Mr. Weasley, could you go to the ministry, and convince a selection of aurors to come?"

"Only a few would be willing, Harry. Most would be completely against the idea of running under a seventeen year old girl's command." Arthur Weasley responded. "But I can convince a few." With that, a 'pop' sounded his exit. Harry then turned to Ron.

"Your brothers, they are at the shop, mostly likely?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Ron was seventeen already, and was able to apparate. As expected, Ron nodded, and Harry said, "Go get them, and have one get Bill and Charlie, please." Another 'pop', and Ron too was gone.

"I am sixteen." Hermione said to herself, as it was now only her, and Harry in the room. Mrs. Weasley had most likely gone out to the garden after their previous conversation. Harry came over to Hermione, and hugged her lightly.

"I know you are still grieving on the inside, whether or not you are on the outside, but can you honestly handle this, Herm? I know you are strong, but can you really do this right now?" he seemed truly worried, and Hermione noticed he had completely ignored her statement, which only slightly perturbed her, compared to what she felt he was implying.

"Harry Potter," she started, pulling out of his hug. "How could you, of all people, underestimate me? You know very well I can handle anything thrust upon me. I am about as strong as you are, and I will not be looked after as if I am some infant in need of constant reassurance and care, because I assure you I am not." She was angry, but kept reasonably calm throughout her rant. he looked at the floor, and apologized quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. You're right, I am still grieving inside, but I can certainly go through with this. I can still take care of myself quite well, and besides, I'll have you and Ron with me... we may have to go in groups, but we will never split up." She didn't smile, but he knew she would if she hadn't just lost her parents a week ago. He smiled at her, and nodded his agreement. He then sat down and looked over the map once more. After examining it for a few moments, his gaze returned to her.

"So, what's the whole plan?"


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: They save Draco, and now he is at the burrow. See what happens when Hermione cleans him up, and Harry finally gets her to agree to leave the house. Maybe she'll open up to someone she never thought she would...**

**Warning: Mild language in this chapter**

**Dislcaimer: It always going to be the same. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is associated directly with Harry Potter.**

"Where to now?" Ron whispered in the darkness. He was currently leaning against a wall, and standing in front of what seemed to be a completely dead end. Hermione started feeling the walls around then, and Harry the floor. Ron though he couldn't exactly reach the ceiling, so he just waited. Harry stood, and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, marking off the spot they were on the map she had brought along. She put a big X right on the parchment with her wand, and strolled out, slightly upset. The other two followed. She raised her wand and muttered a short spell, and spoke directly into her wand.

"We've hit another dead end, on the east side of the manor, to the left of the study." She knew everyone was marking it off on their map, which she made multiple copies of for all the groups.

* * *

Hours earlier, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and two other ministry members, had all sat gathered in the small kitchen of the burrow.

"Okay!" Hermione had said rather loudly, gaining everyones attention. She had then placed six maps down on the table. All eyes had officially fallen on her, and there was silence until she spoke again.

"Alright, you all know what we are doing, correct?" They had all nodded, so she had continued on. "Alright then, the groups. Please get with your group when I say it so I don't get confused or leave anyone out... Fred and George, the two of you will go with," She had then gestured to one of the ministry members, David Kennly, and said, "Mr. Kennly. Harry, Ron, you are coming with me of course, Mr. Luss," She then gestured to the other ministry member, Eric Luss, "will go with Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. Bill, you will go with Moody and Tonks, and Mr. Lupin, we would like to you go with us." Everyone had then nodded, and Hermione had passed out three maps to the other groups, and taken two for herself. She had then gone into the living room with the final map, and handed it to Mrs. Weasley.

"When we appear there, Mrs. Weasley, there should be little dots with our names, showing our locations around the house. We will communicate to you through our wands to tell you if we have found a passageway, or if it is a dead end. Could yo please mark it on the map for us? And keep an eye out of course, in case we need some help." Molly Weasley had indeed stood up, and hugged Hermione. With tears in her eyes, she had then assured Hermione she would do so. Hermione had thanked her, and disappeared back into the kitchen. Then, she had told them all of the plan.

The plan was simply to split up into the groups, and wander around the manor, trying not to get caught, and find one of the secret passages into the labyrinth in which she told them all of that resided beneath the manor. Then, their intent was to find each other, and Draco, and get him out at all costs. She had also warned them, although she was quite sure they would all know, of the guards and possibly few Death Eaters he would have under there. Then, they had all apparated off to outside the grounds of the manor.

* * *

Now, they were inside, and searching. So far to no avail. Then, Hermione thought of something. She rounded the wall, and slipped into the study, followed by both Ron and Harry. Lupin, it seemed, had already found what she was looking for, for he was searching the bookcase for any sign that is was a wall.

"Honestly, professor, why would he use the bookcase? It's just too cliche." Hermione said briskly, in a hushed tone. She then went straight to his desk, and past it. She started thinking of a password, when he thought maybe she could get through another way. She pointed her wand, and just started muttering things none of the others could hear. After a few moments, the wall behind Lucius Malfoy's desk disappeared. They all had a quite rejoice, and then Hermione lifted her wand.

"Mrs. Weasley," she said into it, "In the study, to the right of the door, and directly behind Lucius Malfoy's desk, circle it. That's and entrance to the tunnels." Just after saying this, Hermione heard Fred tell their mum they too had found an entrance from the bedroom on the north side of the manor. Hermione followed the other three into their entrance, and the wall reappeared behind them. As if they all had the exact same thought, they all lit their wands simultaneously. They each smiled at each other, and Professor Lupin took the lead.

After about an hour of searching, only once had Hermione's wand gone off and Bill had said he too had found an entrance in the Southwest part of the manor. Hermione felt the need to disable the connection from her wand, so she did quickly, and continued on their way. They reached a spot where they could go one of two ways, and Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, while Professor Lupin seemed to know what she would say already.

"We have to split up," at this, Harry shook his head no, and Ron just stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Do yo want to find him and get out of here, or not?"

"Hermione, there is no way I am going to let you out of my sight," Harry told her, and she did not argue. Instead, she agreed.

"Well, of course not, Harry. You and I will go one way, and," she pulled the other map she had out of her pocket, "Professor Lupin and Ron will go the other." She smirked slightly, and Harry gave her a look she could not read.

"Stay safe, you two," Lupin said, before he tracked off with Ron. Ron stopped, and turned to Hermione.

"How is that map going to help us, if yo udon't have this maze on it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When you get out, you will know where you are in the manor, and be able to get out if we don't catch up with one another again." she told him, as if it was so obvious. He thought for only a second, before rounding to catch up with the professor.

* * *

Hermione estimated they had been searching another half hour, before they heard something. They both immediately flattened themselves to the wall, and distinguished their wands.

"Here, I brought this just in case," harry said, pulling his cloak out of his pocket, and unshrinking it. he then threw it over a very greatful Hermione and himself. They stayed like that for many minutes, smooshed against the wall under the invisibility cloak. After a while though, Harry pulled her along wit hhim as they ever-so-quietly snuck around the wll, and followed the painful moans. It had to be Draco. Hermione stopped Harry, and pulled him to her.

"Harry, he's got to be in that room there," she pointed to a door, where two guards stood watch. "How are we going to get him out?" She was whispering so they would not be detected.

Without warning, Harry pushed her back, and she almost made a noiuse, but she quickly put her hand to her mouth before so. He pushed her all the way around the wall again, and took off his cloak, whispering to her, "I''ve got an idea, but you stay under here... once I lure them out, go get him, and come help me, and we'll be out of here as quick as possible." She nodded, confused, but did as he said, and threw the cloak over her. Then, she remembered something. She pulled a vial out from her pocket, and handed the cloak to Harry.

"I don't need this," she whispered, shocing it into his arms. " have this." she held up the bottle, and he gave her a confused stare. She held her glass up wit ha silent 'bottums up' and down the liquid in the vial. To Harry's astonishment, she faded away. He was frantically looking for her, when he felt something leaning on him, and heard a whisper in his ear.

"This only lasts for about three minutes, so go." she whispered into his ear, and he needed no more pepping. He muttered the words "expecto patronum", and a brilliant stag emerged from his wand, and made plenty of noise. He slipped under his cloak, and hoped to Merlin she was out of the way, as the guards took off after the galloping white form. He slipped into the room, and gasped at what he saw. Draco Malfoy was chained to the floor, and Harry just didn't know how to get him out. Hermione muttered a vulgar word, and Harry heard her run to him.

"They've figured it out, Harry! They're coming back!" He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how to get the chains off. But apparently she did, as she waisted no time at all.

* * *

A very gorggy Draco malfoy lay there, in a heap, after a tretterous torture session he had just sustained from his father. He was shaking, involuntarily, and having a very hard time breathing. He slowly brought a hand to his side, and winced at what seemed to be either a broken, or shattered rib. maybe even two. He hissed as a pain shot through his shoulder, and he just lay there. He didn't cry. Not once since he had been held down in this pit had he cried. He had no intentions of crying, either, as he felt it would give his father too much pleasure. No, instead he took the spells, and physical beatings his father laid upon him, and then he just lay there, broken.

His father came into the room once more, and muttered a sickeningly sweet "crucio," and smiled at Draco writhed in pain. He clenched his teeth as seering pain shot through his body like a knife fighting to get out. He would not scream, he would **not scream**.

"Do you want me to stop, my son? Do you want the pain to end?" Draco didn't answer him, he didn't even look at him. He did, however, get up the currage to spit on the ground, when the spell ended. "Now, now. Draco, love, that isn't very nice." Lucius Malfoy spat into his son's face, and flicked his wand, levitating Draco. He was a master at silent spells, and occlumency. He brought draco's hunched body up to eye level, and slapped him hard across the face. Draco merely closed his eyes, and let him do so. He knew he couldn't fight, and he knew he couldn't cry. He would never win in a fight with no wad, and bound, and he would never give Lucius Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him weakened. But... was he not weak already?

"Just remember, love, you brought this upon yourself." Draco hated it when he was called, 'love.' He hated it because it was the one thing his father seemed to lack for him. It seemed it was the one thing Draco would never come to know, thanks to his father. He hated that pet name, because his father was not loveable at all. He was a loathesome low creature to Draco. He never wanted to be called 'love.' Ever again.

Lucius circled the levitated form, stepping over the chains that held him there. "None of this would even be happening if you had just helped. He may be dead, love, but I am not far behind his reign. And he would still be here if it weren't for you! You let him die! You helped that Potter kill the most powerful man ever to live! But you forgot something, love," he calmed but only slightly, and through clenched teeth, he told his son, "I will take over now, and you will be my first victim!" He pulled his wand back, and pointed it at Draco, as it he was going to through it at him. "Crucio!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Draco bit his bottom lip so hard, he sliced into it quite deep, and soon his teeth and chin were tinted red. His father stopped, and dropped Draco rather harshly. He strode over, quite gracefull for a seemingly madman, and kicked him hard in the side. Draco constricted immediately. Yup, it was deffinately broken now, if not before. Lucius then strode to the doorway, and turned back around.

"The house elf will bring you food and water tonight. I will see you again tomorrow, love. Count on it." And then he was gone. Draco fought the urge to cry out in pain, and he succeeded. After what felt like hours, the house elf came with food and water, as promised, but he turned them both away. He never fell asleep, but he lay there for some time, seeing the guards outside his open door, and just trying not to think about the pain.

All of a sudden, after about an hour or so, Draco heard a very loud noise, and saw both guards go running off. _'wonderful,'_ he thought, _'who's the clumsy one?'_ His thoughts stopped when all of a sudden, Harry Potter appeared in front of him with his invisibility cloak in his hand. They both just stared at each other for what felt like a minute, but was really only a few seconds.

* * *

"They've figured it out, Harry! They're coming back!" Draco was suddenly pulled from his trance by thesound of someone's voice. He knew that voice, but there was noone in the room to occupy it. He thought he was going mad until he heard a rather loud, "Bombarda!", and felt the chains constricting him shatter. He was still too weak to stand, he knew that, but he soon felt ginger hands touch him, looking for a spot that was not wounded.

"What the hell?" he asked meekly, not knowing what was touching him.

"It's Hermione, please just let her help you." Harry said wuickly, bolting out the door. The two left in the room heard spells shouted outside, as Harry tried to defend them. Hermione soon came back into view, and Draco's baggy eyes grew wide. As if reading his mind, She pulled out two vials from her pocket.

"These will each only lest for three minutes, as i need some help perfecting the potion. You can help me with that later, as payment for my help to you tonight. I have one more bottle of it, and if needed, I will give it to you. Can you stand?" He stood, but very wobbly, and she handed him the vial, wrapping her arm gingerly around his waist. "I'm sorry." she said, as she could feel his wounded ribs, and she knew she was hurting him. "Try not to make a sound." with that, they both downed the liquid, and staggered as quietly as possible, out the door, and down the tunnel from which they came. Harry had taken down the two guards, but they knew more would come.

"Harry," she whispered to him, "I am taking him out of here. The other's, or at least some, must have heard you shouting, so there should be more of both sides coming soon. We don't have much time, so I will reconnect, and let them all know. Come on, Harry, let's go." then, for all he knew, she was gone. He started jogging back the way they had come, but he was soon faced with more guards, and one Death Eater he had recognized. Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew her. He knew her well. And to be honest, he wanted her dead. He got into another heated battle, and felt himself losing, until he heard "Fenite Incantartum!" and a actually blew up. Hermione was in view, and he wondered where Draco was.

"Get out now, we have help. Those who are not with us, get out now. I have Draco with me, go!" With that said into her wand, Hermione joined Harry's side. He nodded to her appreciatively, and they dodged a spell together, him swinging her around him.

* * *

It was no more then four minutes later, and Bill, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Ron had joined them. Hermione had hurriedly told Bill, in hushed tons as the dodged spells, where Draco was, and to take him out and back to the Burrow. Bill did as was asked of him, and took off to get Draco.

Twelve more of the opposing side had also joined them, and they were in a heated battle. Soon, however, and much to Harry's disdain, they lost sight of Bellatrix and a few others, and once they had finally beaten down many of the guards, and one of them being a Death Eater, they bounded the ones that were still alive, and Moody levitated them out with the large group Order members. Once they made it out of the grounds, they all apparated back to the burrow, except for Tonks, Moody, adn Lupin. They went to the Ministry wit htheir captives.

**AN: Okay, I hope you liked it. I don't really know how long it will be until the next chapter is out, but I will have it out as soon as I possibly can... perhaps a few days at most, I hope. Please review, and tell me if you liked it or not. I might leave it as a one shot, but I am not yet sure... I have another chapter all typed up, so just lemmi know what you think... 3Dali**


End file.
